Errick's Seacret
by HeadlessDylan
Summary: When 23 year old Errick gets a job at Freddy's, as an undercover detective, things start out normally enough, until he starts getting nasty migraines and the animatronics refuse to hurt him. There's something deeper going on and only one certain bear knows the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

Errick's POV

A blue car parked in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza parking lot. The door opened and a young boy, around twenty years old stepped out. He breathed in the air. It was musty. The restaurant looked like it had been abandoned for years, yet he had seen a boys party there the other night. He pulled out his phone and went into his text messages. 'Make it fast.' The text said. The boy breathed in some air and walked inside.

In the lobby there was a desk with no entry from the front. A lady with brown hair and glasses sat at the desk, typing away on the computer. "Hello?" The boy alerted her with his presence. "Hello sir. What can I do for you?" She had a nasally voice. "I've come about the new job for the position of night guard." He replied. The sectaries spirit suddenly rose. "Wonderful!" She pulled out a piece of paper and started to fill it in. "Ill need your name, age, phone number and your home address." She waited for him to answer. ""My names Errick Summers, im twenty three years old, I live at 4 Dunby Road and my phone number is 07963502912.". The sectary thanked him and gave him an ID card with a picture of his face on it that she had taken a while ago."You don't have to come in till 12:00 Mr. Summers." She reminded him. "I know." Errick replied "But I thought I'd look around the place to get my bearings.". "Wonderful." She said as she went back to typing.

Errick walked on into the main stage area. The Fazbear band was playing the toreador march. Foxy was entertaining kids in pirates cove. Errick felt sick in his stomach. He got a headache. Funny, he hadn't felt sick before coming here. His headache got worse. He grasped at his head. Freddy looked at him. Shocked.

Freddy's POV

Timmy blew out the candle on Chica's cupcake. "Ok everybody! Time to play our song!" Freddy said. The band started playing. Out of the corner of his eye, Freddy saw a man walk in. He knew him. He stopped singing and stared at him. He knew him. But where from? The man suddenly grasped at his head, as if in pain. He looked up at Freddy. Freddy realised where he knew him from. But how is that possible? Did he escape? No, no he didn't. He saw him too be...

There was no point arguing. Something strange was going on around here. Something very strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Errick's POV

Errick fell to his knees in pain. He grasped at his head. He looked up at Freddy and locked eyes with him. Freddy seemed to have emotion in his eyes, but how? He was a robot. Freddy looked away and their eyes were broken. The headache suddenly went away. Errick stood up. Nobody had noticed him. "What the fuck..." Errick mumbled to himself. "Hello?" Errick heard a voice from his right hand side. He turned to see a man dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He had a badge on his upper right hand side pocket. It read: Jeremy Fitzgerald, Manager. "Yes?" Errick asked. "Are you Errick Summers?" The manger asked. "Yeah." Errick was still shaken up from his headache. "Ah! Good to meet you Mr. Summers. Im the manager." They shook hands. "So what do I have to do?" Errick asked. "It will all be explained when you come in tonight." Jeremy explained "But im afraid you will have to leave right now.". "Why?" Errick asked, confused. Jeremy opened his mouth to answer, when a boy around thirteen years old walked up to him and handed him some papers. "It's happened again." The boy said. The manager rubbed his forehead in stress. "What sector?" He asked. "Four and five." The boy said. "Messy?" Jeremy feared for the worst. "Very." The boy sighed "Seen it myself. Blood everywhere.". Errick asked what it was about and was told to go home and come in at twelve.

11:30

Errick parked his car and proceeded in. The place was abandoned. He walked down to the office and got comfortable in the big leather chair that sat in front of the desk. The phone on the table started to ring. "Hello?" Errick picked up. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? , just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Errick was in shock. He slowly put the phone down. Errick got into action, swiftly picking up the camera tablet and searching through the tablets. All of the animatronics were there... except for one. "Foxy." Errick whispered. "Hi Errick" A voice called from behind him. He turned around slowly and saw the fox standing in the door way. It was sort of hiding half of itself out of view. Errick ran over to the door button and slammed his fist on it. The door slid down. Errick breathed slowly. But Foxy appeared in the window. "Erick, c'mon let me in." The fox pleaded. "No!" Errick shouted in reply. "Please." The fox pleaded even more. "If I let you in youll try to stuff me into a costume or something!" Errick was scared now. "Errick. I wont hurt you." Foxy assured him. "And whys that?" Errick asked, suspiciously. "We were friends Errick! Don't you remember?" Foxy asked, hoping that Errick would remember. Errick slowly moved towards the button. He opened the door. "Hi again Errick." Foxy gave a slight wave. Errick backed up into the wall. "How are you still alive?" Foxy asked him "Last time I saw you, you were in the same position as me and the others. About to be killed.".

* * *

 **Hey all! Im so sorry that I havent updated in a while but ive been trying to compleat Fallout 3 fully. I did succeed but I am sorry.**

 **I am working on my other fics aswell! Dont worry!**

 **Ayway see you guys next time!**

 **All haters will be used to make human pie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy's POV

Errick sat in the kitchen with the animatronics. He took a sip out of his cup.

"So let me get this straight," He said calmly "Im dead."

"Technichly yes." Freddy said.

Errick laughed. The animatronics wondered what was so funny about dieing.

"So im guessing he doesn't remember." Bonnie said in his British accent.

"No, it seems not." Freddy answered him.

Nobody said anything whilst Errick carried on laughing. Freddy pondered on the fact of why ERrick wasn't an animatronic. Why cant he remember? So many questions.

Errick suddenly stopped laughing as everyone heard the main door open and slam close.

"Bonnie go check it out." Freddy ordered Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the darkness.

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie snuck round the corner and into the main stage area. There he saw three shadowy figures walking about.

"Where's the boss?" One of the shadows asked.

The voice sounded like it belonged to a man around Errick's age.

"He'll be here soon. He said so" Another one of the figures assured the other.

That voice Bonnie had heard many times. It was the voice of the assistant manager.

"Here he is" The same voice said.

Another figure walked in. He took a lighter out and lit a cigarette, illuminating his face. It was the manager, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Bonnie gasped. Jeremy looked his way but couldn't see him in the darkness.

"How's it going gang?" Jeremy asked the other figures as he flipped a switch.

The light came on and Bonnie saw the other faces.

"Im alright, boss." Said the man around Errick's age. He had jet black hair and was wearing a gray hoodie and some tracksuit pants.

"Im good." Said the assistant manager. Bonnie always thought he looked too young too be working here. He was wearing what he usually wore, a blue suit with a red tie.

"Im cool." The last one said. He looked around the same age as the assistant manager. He was wearing a green jacket with some gray jogging pants.

"Good, good." Jeremy advanced towards them "Now down to buissness."

Bonnie watched as this plot unfolded.

"Now the kids are dead and the blame has been placed on Vincent, we can continue with our plan." Jeremy sniggered.

The other three laughed.

"He thinks your dead, Dylan." Jeremy pointed at the assistant manager "And Im the new manager!"

Bonnie wanted to go and tell the others but he was so intruiged on what was going on that he couldent move.

"We can start phase two." Dylan piped up "All you need to do is sighn these papers and the pizzeria is done for. Bye bye pizzeria, bye bye animatronics."

"Good." Jeremy snatched the papers from Dylan.

"Ill start withdrawing the cash from the pizzeria's bank." The boy in the green jacket said.

"And ill start collecting all the spare animatronic parts and take them to the drop off point." The older man said.

Bonnie rushed back to the kitchen.

"Guys." He panted "Weve got a problem"


	4. Sorry

Sorry everyone that I haven't been updating my story but a lot has been going on recently.

Don't worry, I am now working on the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Freddy jumped up from his seat and walked over to Bonnie.

"Jeremy, the assistant manager and two others say there gonna take all the pizzeria's money for themselves!" Bonnie said quickly. Gasps came from everyone's mouths.

"And, there talking about taking the spare animatronic parts some where and they might take us too!" Bonnie scrambled to say everything.

"Why would they want to do that?" Chica asked, bewildered by the story.

"The animatronic parts are worth millions of dollars." Errick piped in "They could make quite a profit by selling you lot off."

"We cant let this happen!" Freddy said determinedly.

"But wait!" Bonnie said "There's more."

"Spit it out then!" Freddy hurried him along.

"Jeremy said that they framed Vincent..." Bonnie went quiet at the end. Freddy's face went dark. His body stared to twitch. Without warning he let out an inhuman screech and ran into the main area. Everyone followed.

"So when do we start?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, Nathen, Mike. My boys, we start..." Jeremy was cut off by Freddy who ran in and lunged at him. Panic erupted in the room as the three other animatronics ran in. Jeremy struggled to get out of Freddy's grasp whilst Nathen, Dylan and Mike screamed and ran down the hall and into the office. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie stood outside their doors and taunted them.

"Come out and play boys!" Chica said menacingly in her Texan voice.

"Come on out me harteys!" Foxy growled "We don't bite!" The doors opened up. The animatronics were not expecting to see what they saw. The three boys stood there with confident positions. In their hands they were brandishing some sort of guns.

"You may not bite." Nathen smiled "But we do." They opened fire. But instead of bullets coming out, blasts of electricity did. The animatronics fell to the floor, twitching. The boys ran back into the main room and shot Freddy. They pulled Jeremy out from under the heap of metal. That's when they saw Errick.

"Ah, hello Errick." Jeremy said calmly.

"H-hi Mr. Fitzgerald." Errick stuttered.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeremy pretended not to know ""Why aren't you in the office?"

"I was with Freddy and everybody." Errick was shaking in fear so much that he thought his bones would just crumble to the floor.

"Oh really?" Jeremy asked in a fake tone "And what were you doing with them?"

"Just having a chat." Errick decided to tell the truth. But to be true to himself, he didn't think it would help him very much.

"Just having a little chat?" Jeremy laughed. Errick started to laugh as well but stopped when Jeremy did. Jeremy advanced towards Errick.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this Errick." He said. Errick looked down and saw that Jeremy had a pistol in his hand.

"Oh wait!" Jeremy said "I'm not!" BANG. An explosion of noise filled the room. Jeremy turned back to his men as Errick's body fell to the floor.

"Nathen, clean up the brain splatter on the wall. Mike, put the animatronics in the parts and repair room and lock the door. Dylan, make arrangemets for the plan." Jeremy smiled a sickening smile.

* * *

HELLO EVERYBODY! NEW CHAPTER! YAAAAAY!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I have a genuine reason this time. Well first, it was Christmas and I didn't update but then I had a lot of things to do in school because fanfiction writers have lives too! But you lot aren't that bad. You lot don keep on asking for more chapters. But I will try harder, from now on, to update at least once a week!

Also go check out my other fanfiction I'm writing at the moment. Its called: Gangs, Guns and Animatronics. Its basically about Freddy and the gang getting mixed up with gangsters and stuff. And IM IN IT (like always)!

Anyway, Check that fanfic out and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Ill try to update asap!

See yaz!

All haters will be used to make Human Pie!


End file.
